Nakama!
by Pendekar kecil
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mengubah marga menjadi Uzunami Naruro demi memyelamatkan diri. pola diperut acaman baginya. Perusahan terbesar kini hancur diambil alih dengan seseorang. konflik aneh besar mebuatnya hidup seorang diri. Uzumaki Naruto dan inilah kisahku!


Summary:

Namaku Uzunami Naruto, sekarang umurku adalah 15 tahun, aku tinggal dihimpiran kota di Kyotou "Desa" dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertamaku menginjak Sma di sekolahku.

Aku tinggal sendiri setelah orang tuaku meninggal, Ayahku adalah pemimpin dari perusahan Rasentaiment Corp terbesar di jepang dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina adalah pemimpin dari Butikert's Corp tebersar di jepang, yang telah mendunia di Dunia.

Aku tak tau secara detail Kronologi keduanya meninggal, orang tuaku meninggal ketika aku berumur 6 tahun. Aku mempunyai saudara perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura dan laki laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia bukan saudara utuh, tapi dia hanya menganggapku saudara, karena kasihan padaku. Sakura maupun Sasuke, mereka adalah orang yang sekarang kupunya. Dia selalu perhatian dan juga baik kepadaku.

Selain itu, aku juga mempunyai teman yang tak kalah baik padaku yaitu, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, Hyuga kaka beradik, dan Yamanaka. Mereka adalah teman terbaik yang kupunya.

(O"O)

Uzumaki Naruto itulah namaku sebelumnya, tempat kelahiranku adalah di Tokyo, aku mempunyai satu paman bernama Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi jii'san, menyuruhku ke Kyotou dengan tujuan menyelamatkanku.

Kakashi Jii'san, dia menyuruhku mengganti margaku agar aku aman dari orang jahat, sebelumnya namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi karna Jii'san menyuruh mengganti margaku sekarang, jadi sekarang namaku menjadi Uzunami Naruto.

Uzunami Naruto, itulah namaku sekarang. Jii'san pernah berkata padaku. "Jangan pernah menyebut marga Uzumaki maupun Namikaze kalau kamu tak ingin mati terbunuh dan jangan pernah membuka bajumu disembarang tempat karna dapat membahayakanmu"

Tak masalah bagiku untuk melupakan kedua marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Yang membuatku marah adalah kenapa aku tak boleh melepas baju, bagai mana aku mandi nanti?

Aku sudah dijelaskan, diperutku terdapat subuah tanda yang berbentuk pola lingkaran yang tak tau apa artinya itu. Jii'san bilang, "janganlah kamu menunjukan pola itu keorang, teman, bahkan bayi sekalipun kecuali jika kamu mempunyai istri nanti" dan aku mengikuti katanya, karna aku tak ingin berdebat kepada paman yang sangat kusayang itu.

Sampailah saat itu, ketika aku berumur 7 tahun setelah kematian orang tuaku. Aku diatar oleh Jii'san menuju Kyotou, agar aku terhindar dari konflik yang tak kuketahui, tentang apa penyebap nya dan akhirnya aku tinggal disebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Kyotou.

Jii"san berkata padaku "kaulah penyelamat itu! Tolong selamatkan Rasentaiment corp itu dan juga Butikert's corp itu!" aku tak mengerti arti perkataan itu, karena aku berumur 7 tahun.

Jii'san bercerita padaku kalo, "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena di racun" tapi disisi lain seseorang bicara padaku bahwa orang tuaku meninggal demi menyelamatkanku.

Jujur aku tak tau bagaimana sikap dari paman yang kuhormati ini, apakah dia berbong? aku tak tau. Yang ku tau dia hanyalah, orang baik yang selalu menjagaku dari aku kecil.

Satu perkataan terakhir yang kuingat dari jii'san yang tak pernah kulupakan sama sekali, "Aku Menyayangimu Naruto apapun itu! Jadi teruslah hidup" aku menangis ketika mendengar ketika mendengar perkataan itu, sebelum dia meninggalkanku selamanya.

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sedang, tak besar dan tak kecil, namun sederhana. Disinilah aku tinggal tanpa siapapun bersamaku, setelah kepulang jii'san ke Tokyo.

Disebelah rumahku terdapat kebun yang lumayan besar, kau tau betapa senangnya diriku. Tak jauh dari rumah yang kutinggali, terdapat lapangan bola besar disana dan juga beberapa orang yang kira kira seumuranku.

Sebelumnya aku tak berani keluar rumuh, karna aku masih takut karena aku orang baru yang menempati rumah di desa ini.

Aku tak tau kenapa Jii'san memilih desa dari pada kota yang lebih baik kutinggali. Tapi setelah kupikir pikir, desa ini tentram juga udaranya sejuk, tak seperti dikota Tokyo yang penuh dengan asap dan macet.

Matahari sudah turun dan perlahan bulan pun menampakan diri. Hari sudah gelap dan udara menjadi dingin, padahal tidak pake AC.

Aku berdiri setelah lamanya aku duduk dikursi dengan meja didepanku. "Aku sudah selesai!" gumamnya sedikit tertawa sambil menatap kertas ditangan nya.

"Aku selesai dan inilah kisahku!"

(O"O)

Terima Kasih!

Like and Review


End file.
